Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to online and/or mobile payments and more particularly to a online/offline payment system.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
While online payments provide several of the benefits discussed above, they also involve some disadvantages. For example, some relatively large purchases may benefit from or even require (e.g., for security reasons) that a payer present a payment device in person in order to allow for the verification of the identity of the payer before accepting payment, and such purchases will not be appropriate using online payment methods. In another example, transaction fees associated with online payment methods may be higher than offline payment methods (e.g., credit account providers may charge a higher transaction fee to a payment service provider for a transaction involving an account number submitted online relative to a account number submitted using a physical payment device at a point of sale.) In yet another example, a payer may not have access to a network (e.g., the Internet) when they would like to make a payment, and thus will be unable to use the online payment methods discussed above to complete a transaction.
Thus, there is a need for an improved payment system.